Ader
"EAT YOU ALIVE!" Ader was a young Krevtovian guard, born, raised, and formerly stationed on the rather large Krevtovian station known as Weltraum Neun. Then, one fateful day, a strange Irken named Averii stirred up a bit of trouble on his home station. Then, he offered to let him see the galaxy, and then some. That, or be boiled alive. He's rather happy with his choice, however. Biography Born into the communal society of the strange and somewhat mysterious Krevtovians, Ader was raised by those around him on Weltraum Neun, his home. Somewhat in disrepair and rather crowded, but home nonetheless. Learning very quickly and displaying obedience typical with an adolescent of his race, he also gained an early grasp on complex communications. Granted, it wasn't the tightest grasp on talking, with such phrases as 'Me Ader', but it was a grasp nonetheless that many of his peers would lack until they matured. Due to his seniority and quick mind, Ader would be assigned to Port Security, eventually becoming a Captain of his own small team. While he would pale in comparison to the actual security forces of the station, he took pride in his job. Then, one day, a few Irkens visited. A species that his own had very little contact with, he soon found himself at the end of an offer from the one they called Averii with two paths: Either help the Irken, or be cooked in his shell. He's rather happy with his choice, particularly because he's nice and raw. Mostly. The food's nice too. Appearance and Equipment of Note Physical Short and somewhat thin, Ader possesses a pair of luminous green eyes, and a brownish exoskeleton. His teeth are still developing, as is his natural armor, though his claws are mostly there. Notably, he has a red stripe painted on his head, denoting his former rank. Clothing Oftentimes, Ader is one of two things. In his armor, or out of it. Made of grey, orange, and red plating, Ader wears his armor more often than not. Composed of a chestplate, pauldrons, gauntlets, and simple boots, they add to his natural shell and make him a much harder shell to crack. Over his face, he wears a small breathing mask, and atop his head he wears a large-rimmed circular hat, laced with some armor plating. His hat is notably one of his most prized possessions, a gift from one of his (numerous) family members. He also wears a sort of collar around his neck, a 'gift' from Averii that just happens to shock him from time to time, and ever since he got it Ave seems to always find him, no matter where he is. Personality Rather energetic, Ader likes being simple and to-the-point to the point of recklessness, at times. However, he can be rather crafty and clever, and often refuses to retreat in favor of some form of attack. He has a tendency to brag and boast, however, and can be overconfident. Unfortunately, his grasp on communicating in an understandable language isn't exactly tight, though it is there. As is with most adolescents of his race, he is also inherently rather obedient and quick-to-learn. Notable Relationships Herm A close friend of Ader's, he and Herm can often be found together if he isn't at home or with Averii. Averii N/A Jib N/A Vigil N/A Mario N/A Notable Quotes * "Foooood. Food gud." Appearances Canon = Season 3 = * ''Tanz von der Krabben'' (First Appearance) Non-Canon N/A Other Facts * When first introduced in Tanz von der Krabben, Ader was actually an unnamed guard that would appear just once, at the beginning. * Ader's speech is a mix between the typical lazy misspelling and short dialogue of Cravitus, and the broken, comedic jabber of a Halo grunt. * His hat is directly inspired by (read: probably a rip off) of Embo the Bounty Hunter's hat from Star Wars. * His voice is commonly imagined to be a match with Halo's Grunts. Gallery Category:Cravitus Universe Category:Non-Irken Species Category:Soldiers Category:Fanon Category:Unfinished Category:Unfinished Canon Fanon Category:Allies